Donkey Kong Country
Donkey Kong Country is a platform video game developed by Rare that was originally released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System on November 21, 1994. Donkey Kong Country was the first Donkey Kong game that was not produced or directed by Shigeru Miyamoto, the character's original creator. It was produced by Tim Stamper instead, although Miyamoto was still involved with the project. Following an intense marketing campaign, Donkey Kong Country received very high critical praise and sold over nine million copies worldwide, making it the second best-selling Super Nintendo game. The game was later re-released for the Game Boy Color on November 20, 2000, the Game Boy Advance on June 9, 2003 and the Virtual Console on February 19, 2007. The game, along with its sequels, were taken off the Virtual Console on November 2012 in the United States without notice, and November 25, 2012 in Europe. However, this game, along with its sequels, were added to the Wii U Virtual Console on Februrary 26, 2015 in North America. The Completionist On January 17th, 2014, Jirard released his review of Donkey Kong Country as the start of "Super Beard Brothers Month." In addition to being Super Beard Brothers Month, the episode also begins with a small skit with Jirard finally getting an office space to work on the show, rather than his usual two-year home. Jirard of course lauds after the graphics, which were very advanced for the time, and especially for the Super Nintendo. The music also gets some big kudos from him. However, he finds some of the level design annoying, with an uneven level curve. Though he praises the unique feel of the gameplay from DK's former enemy Mario. He doesn't feel the game is worth completing, due to a lack of a reward for doing so. Also, he brings attention to a level that will not allow you to 100% it unless you beat all three of its bonus areas on the first try. Lastly, Jirard says that Super Beard Bros. will also be getting a reboot as well, with a new look and feel. The Completionist New Game Plus Donkey Kong Country is the second game Jirard re-reviewed after taking down the original 120 episodes of The Completionist. During his completion quest, Jirard came to the conclusion that the Cranky Kong Run (finishing the game 101% in under one hour without dying once) had nothing to do with completing the game, so he gave Donkey Kong Country a Complete It rating instead of a Finish It. Stats * 4 hours and 4 minutes of playtime * 67 Bonus stages discovered * 118 Deaths * 143 Lives gained * 101% Earned on the game save * 0 Brand deals with Foot Locker Trivia *Footage from Super Beard Bros. was used on The Completionist episode. *This game was Jirard's first exposure to Donkey Kong. *Jirard completed the game in another play-through using only one life and under an hour. However, the challenge was just a joke by Cranky Kong at the end of the game, and was completely unneeded. *Jirard talked about the Cranky Kong Run with the old RareWare staff. According to Gregg Mayles, the Cranky Kong line is the last reminiscence of a joke mode that was planned but never released, where you play a very slow Cranky Kong with terrible controls. Super Beard Bros. On August 10th, 2013, the first episode of the series was uploaded. The series was completed on November 9th, 2013, making this the 6th Game beaten on Super Beard Bros. Memorable Moments *After Jirard gets a secret in Episode 3, Alex makes a sound that reminds him of the Goonies, and then says "Oh my god, I've been wearing a Goonies shirt for the past 5 days. I mean, I change my clothes." *In Episode 11, the Beard Bros. say that the week after Halloween is "Lou Bega Week" from now on. Episodes # Go Bananas! # McMonkey Time! # Unfortunate Deaths # Tree top fun! # 'Spresso # Frozen Solid # BEGAWATCH!! # Bega Down # Mid Week Monkey # The Last of The Monkeys # Super Extra Long Edition # DONEZO!!! Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Super Beard Brothers DELUXE Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Super Nintendo Category:Super Beard Brothers Month Category:Finish It! Category:The Completionist: New Game Plus